Malfoy Madness Vol11
by Librarybeauty
Summary: From anger to happiness to sorrow. Parties are an everyday occurance in the Malfoy family, so why is this easter holiday frowned upon. HGDM ONESHOT Rated M.


Author's note: Really I'm seriously thinking of getting a BETA

Author's note: Really I'm seriously thinking of getting a BETA. Anyway, here it is the eleventh volume…why I update so fast Ill never know. Oh yeah because you read it…thank you reader!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. Even Malfoy manor, and the peacocks that roam there.

Rating: M for Malfoy and Mature. This contains explicit Malfoy material. Also some explicit Malfoy sexual situations…hehehe because Malfoys do it better.

Special thanks: **dolphinroxy**, I gave Teagan that long name because she is the first Malfoy heiress in nine decades or so…so she deserved a long and important name. She is a modern day princess. Thanks for the review! **Hermione-loves-Ron16311**, I'm glad you enjoyed it! So here is the next chapter. **Jessirose85**, your welcome…friend. Hehehe thanks. **Bbycaks01, **You're welcome for the gift that is known as Shaun…thanks for the review! Don't leave your bf out…he needs some love too! Don't worry my husband gets mad when I'm on the laptop typing away…my baby just stares at me…its kind of funny. **Paranomallover, **thanks for reviewing now, it was sweet of you. **Tvaddict1981,** I'm glad you like them! Thanks for the review, sweetie. **Avchocoholic, **I'm glad you like Shaun and the baby's name! Thanks for the review, dear. **Twitchy the Squirrel, **On the Lucille part of the name…she is named after her grandfather. Obviously they aren't going to name Teagan after Hermione's father because he isn't her favorite person right now. I can see Max as a very overprotective brother. I gave Hermione my dream closet, mine is only 4 shelves of designer hills….but no Hermione gets three stories of wall to floor shelves of million dollar shoes. Why? Because she is a Malfoy of course. And because Draco loves her and spoils her with books and shoes. Hehehe. I'm glad you liked the mummy segment, I glad you know how your mom feels. You'll be fine at college but sometimes Mothers just can't see you leaving them. Glad you liked Disneyland and Draco's poking at Jock. You know because Draco has certain "problems" with Hermione's designer. Thanks for the review, friend. **Auntiem911**, I'm glad you liked the ending…thanks for the review Darling. **xXDaggersXx **thank you for the review! I never thought of it like Sex and the city, well till you mentioned it! I love that show, just as much as I love writing these! You're a sweetie! I just don't think I'm as good a writer as the writers of that show.

-

-** This volume is dedicated to my baby Edward…who has to suffer from some extra mummy time so I can write these…or I write during his naps. And the reviewers…cause they stick through it and read it and tell me if it sucks or is good! You rock!**

-

-

**From celebration to deep sorrow…**

Hermione sat there watching Max hold his baby sister. Teagan sucks on her pacifier and reaches out for her father, who happily takes her from her brother. He takes the pacifier from her mouth and watches her squirm and gives him a look that he is mean for doing so.

Hermione looks at him, "What are you doing?"

Teagan begins to whimper and whine.

Draco looks at her, "You were speaking the other day…"

The baby puts her hand in her mouth and looks at her mother.

"You're not going to speak for daddy?" He asks the baby who is more interested in her mother's shiny necklace. "Come on princess…" he says again cooing her into talking.

Max sits eating an ice-cream, "She can't talk…she is just a baby." He shoves a scoop of chocolate and peanut butter in his mouth, teasing his sister in a way, which Hermione can tell. He smiles smugly like he is old enough to have ice cream and she isn't.

The baby whimpers and then a bit of mumbling comes out of her mouth, "Bloof!"

Max coughs on his ice-cream and he accidentally shoves his hand in the bowl. He gets a funny face and starts to complain, "Ughh…it's all over me."

The baby cracks up giggling.

Max looks up and gives the baby a look, like Draco used to when he was severely pissed about something. "What you think it's funny?"

The baby claps and giggles, "Fooby fooby fooby!"

Hermione helps Max get clean, Draco Holds his daughter. Wondering if that was wandless magic or Max accidentally did it.

Max is clean and looks at his baby sister with a new light, annoyance.

-

-

-

-

"Mum!" Max comes into his parent's bedroom annoyed and angry. The double doors shove open…he comes stamping in.

Hermione stares at him, her getting ready for the Easter party her in-laws through every year. "What's wrong?"

He folds his arms, "Ever since Teagan started mumbling…she won't shut up!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, she had waited for this and it was happening. Sibling rivalry had hit and it had hit her hard. No more wanting to hold his sister, no more cuddling, no more wanting to play…just yells, crying, hair pulling and biting. Just fucking great.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks putting on a pair of pink Christian Dior heels.

He didn't really think about it, he just wanted her to get in trouble actually. "I don't know! Just make her shut up!"

Hermione puts one of her many antique perfume bottles down, "Max, she is your sister." Wow…she just sounded like her mother. It scared her a little bit. She shook her head and looked at Max.

He shrugged, "So…she is annoying."

Draco comes in from the closet, "Max, be nice to your little sister." He turns towards his wife, "Does this tie go with this?" It was like after he was married, he needed his wife's opinion on his clothes…or he couldn't leave the house.

Hermione was dealing with a lot right now, her own appearance, Max's problem and Draco's pastel yellow tie. "It's fine babe." She turns towards Max, "Yes, she is going to be annoying…but you'll just have to get use to it. Okay?"

He rolls his eyes and moans and sits on one of the golden chairs in a hussy fit, "No, it's not fair."

Draco puts his tie on. Hermione fixes it because it is crooked she kisses him and turns towards her son, "Come on Max, lets go. Don't worry about your sister your going to a party with candy and cake and all that…so don't even worry."

He nods and walks out of there large room and off to go do something else…probably find his shoes.

Hermione takes a deep breath and grabs her hair, today was not her day. She looks at herself in the mirror, god she looked pale and her hair was going different ways. "Err." She pushes her hair down and throws her hands in the air, "I give up!"

Draco huffs and looks up, "You look fine Hermione…"

She turns around, "Really, you think so? How do I look?"

Draco freaks, shit…it was easy to tell her she looked good not be asked. He hates that question. He dreaded it! Especially when she was in a bad mood. If he said 'great' she'd freak and change. If he said 'mmm nice.' She'd throw a fit and think she was ugly. Shit! If he takes to long to answer she'll start crying and start thinking she is ugly. If he answers to quickly he isn't even looking at her so therefore it isn't a real answer or she looks bad and has to go change five hundred times… "You look fine, dear." The fact was she looks drop dead gorgeous in her pink dress and heels. Most women would kill for her body…but she gets a strange face and begins to unzip her dress.

She huffs and walks into her closet. Poor Draco has no idea what he has said.

Hermione looks at her thousands of clothes; she feels fat, ugly and pissed and just wants to stay home. On top of all that the kids are starting to fight like cats and dogs. The baby might be using wandless magic they can't control! People from Draco's work will be at this party and she can't find a decent outfit, because she can't fit in anything because she lost to much weight and everything seems to slip off of her. Also Draco just clearly told her by his response that she looked like shit! Err she hated today. She hated it a lot. She also had an aerie feeling something bad was going to happen…

Draco comes in behind her, "What's wrong?" usually this was a death trap, but he had to ask her…really. She had been like this for the past two days ever since the outing at the ice cream parlor. Then again she hadn't had any time to herself in awhile.

She jumps up and down and can't reach her zipper, "Nothing…it's nothing."

He comes close to the raging fire that is his wife and grabs her hands and puts them to the side, he unzips her dress, "Well you look angry…"

She rolls her eyes, so basically he just stated she looks like crap. Her dress slips off showing a black lacy bra and thong. She looks up at her other millions of dresses. "I'm just angry at everything right now…"

Draco knows she gets these spells when she can't control something she feels like she should. She grabs a new dress and pulls off the price tag. Huffing towards the shoe closet.

He follows and watches her put her pink shoes up on a rack and grabs some golden Roberto Cavalli sandals. He stops her and kisses her neck, his hands move to her naked stomach. "Come on Mione…tell me what's wrong?"

She huffs her sandals hanging in her hand and dress hanging in the other. She can't move because Draco's touch feels so good no matter how angry she is.

He whispers, "You look beautiful, and no I'm not secretly thinking your ugly…no I'm not just saying that because we have an hour and no I'm not trying to get you into bed."

He read her mind, god he was good. "Liar..." she says smirking.

His hands move to her shoulders, he rubs and moves her hair so he can kiss her neck. "I'm not lying."

She moves out of his embrace and walks to the bedroom. She was a bitch…but his bitch. Damnit he loved her.

He thinks for a second, what makes him happy when he is pissed. Then he remembers Hermione usually would talk to him or do things that made him feel better. None of those seemed to be working. Then it hit him…he knew what he could do. It always made him happy and clam afterwards.

She was looking at her body in the mirror, she was angry. She was firing that personal trainer for making her look bone thin and nasty. Plus there was still flab on her stomach. Which was actually skin, but if she wasn't so angry she wouldn't be so crucial towards herself and realize that she was back to he regular teen body and looked like a Victoria secret model.

She went to reach for her dress but Draco was holding it she huffs and looks at the mirror, "Can I have my dress please?"

Draco sits on the bed and looks down at the dress, "What this?"

Hermione turns around, No; the sheets…yes my dress!"

He twirls it in his hands and looks up at her, "No…"

She looks at him and can't believe he is acting like Max right now, "Draco please…" she moans with little patience.

He gets up and puts the dress on the chair, "Nope…first you have to do something."

Hermione walks over to him and reaches for it; Draco puts her over his shoulder. "Draco! Really!"

He puts her down and kisses her, as the kisses got deeper he moved her down onto the bed. Finally he had got her to loosen up and was slipping his hand in her hair and to her bra strap. She stops him, "Draco." She takes a deep breath, "We only have a half hour…"

He shrugs, "So…we'll make it a quickie." He kisses her breasts and up her neck and face.

She stops him again, "I have…I have to get ready." Her breathing heavy and her body starting to sweat and she is starting to get wet in other places.

He finally got the bra strap off with one hand, which he is usually great at, but she was leaning against the bed making it harder for him to get his hand to unclasp the hook.

He looks at her exposed breasts and looks up at her, "You really should go naked and make a great impression…"

She has to giggle at him; sometimes she thinks all he wants to do is be able to fuck her whenever he wants. What could she do, she was a man and a slytherin man at that. She had learned fast how possessive they are. How Draco didn't want her at St Mungo's classes because there were other guys on campus, the thought of it scared him. Now she was his, by law and heart which meant in his eyes he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted. Then again Hermione had him by a leash.

She brings him down to her and whispers, "I won't go naked but…ill wear a skirt."

He moans, "Mione, please…right now…right here. I can't wait that long…please." His erection was hard and throbbing.

Hermione rubbed his sweaty neck, and moved up to his hair. "How about a shower?" this way she'd be getting ready and helping Draco with his….certain problem.

He lets her slip off the bed and head towards the bathroom. He looks kind of upset.

After a few minutes she has slipped into a silk bathrobe and starts the shower…Her dress hanging on the chair and she almost has a shoe-gasm starring at the golden sandals.

Draco apparently couldn't wait for her, because she is grabbed and put on the sink countertop and he spreads her legs apart. She looks at him laughing, "Draco…calm down we have a shower…"

He doesn't listen he kisses her and enters her…slowly at fist, but then he begins to thrash into her. Her head hitting the mirror and moans and screams coming from her. His hands make her come closer so his penetration is deeper. Her legs wrap around him and she forgets about the shower and all the reasons she was mad. Forget shoe-gasm she was heading for an orgasm.

-

-

-

She is smiling now, she is actually glowing now. She slaps some powder on her face. She smoothes her dress down, for some reason her hair is now behaving. She has a happy grin on her face. She didn't even get a shower, but still looks fresh.

Max comes into the bedroom, "Mummy! We are going to be late! I want the chocolate bunnies!"

Hermione looks at her son; Draco is putting on a different tie and smiling secretively at her. "Okay, were leaving right now. Let me go get your sister." She walks ahead and grabs her purse, apparently in a way better mood. A spring in her sandal shoe-gasmed step and orgasmed body.

Max looks at his dad, like something is wrong with mummy. She was in a way better mood. "Daddy?"

Draco puts his hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't even ask…come on we have Easter eggs to find."

Max shrugs and walks out of the bedroom. Draco closes the bedroom doors behind him...all she needed was to get laid. He had to add that as one of the hottest hook-ups in his life.

-

-

-

-

-

The party was full of kids running around with baskets full of eggs, candy and toys. Men talked and observed. While woman drank and gossiped.

Pansy shakes her head and laughs. The two had resorted to a spot where they could be alone and be able to observe the party.

Hermione sips her martini, "What I'm not breast feeding anymore! The doctor said I could drink…so I'm drinking!"

Pansy shakes her head, "The liquid courage isn't what's making you so bubbly…it's something else…"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "I'm not bubbly…I'm just enjoying the party…it's Easter, baby animals, the kids are running around happy, and rejoicing just happens to be one of my favorite emotions right now…"

Pansy murmurs…

"What?" Hermione finishes her martini and bites onto the olive.

"I said bull-shit!" Pansy said and took the martini cup away from her friend and handed her another. The waiter looked at Pansy like she was insane. He walked away a bit scared and making personal notes not to bother with her.

Hermione giggled, "God, Pansy…be discrete there are kids around us."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Even Ginny the great ginger prune could see that you got laid before you came!"

Hermione spit out her martini, "Pansy!"

Pansy shrugs, "So where was it? Here? Did you do it in the garden before you saw his parents? Sneak to his old childhood bedroom? Huh? Or the dungeons and he is thrashing into you and your screaming, 'yes master! Harder master!'"

Hermione shakes her head laughing, "You're awful…the older you get the more obscene and dirty you get."

Pansy smirks, "The older you get the more prudish you get…your almost as bad as Ginny the ginger prude of all prudish nuns of mothers."

Hermione cracks up laughing, "Fine, we hooked up in the bathroom at home…you fucking happy?"

Pansy nods, "Yes…yes I am." She watches the kids in the distance running down one of the hills.

Hermione huffs and wipes something off Pansy's shirt. "You had hair there."

Pansy looks at Hermione and wipes an imaginary stain of her skirt, "Sorry you had an essence of Draco there."

Hermione looks at her, "Ugh, Pansy!"

Pansy shrugs, "What?" Pansy goes to wipe the imaginary stain again.

Hermione slaps her hand, and laughs, "Get away from me…you crazy bitch."

Pansy cracks up laughing, "whore." She slaps her hand back.

Hermione and Pansy's friendship was twisted. They called each other bad names, like they were compliments…

Now they were having a hand slapping contest and almost both were a bit tipsy. Cracking up laughing. And screeching out while they hit each other.

Max walks up with Daisy next to him, who he was forced to play with because Albus wasn't at the party. His family had a party at the Weasley's burrow every year and had left him with Daisy. "Mummy?"

Daisy stares at them, "Mummy?"

Hermione and pansy stopped and look at them, "Hey…did you guys find any eggs?" Pansy asks tucking her black hair behind her ear with a fake smile of innocence.

Max asks, "Were you two fighting?"

Daisy folds her arms and has her basket and sun-hat in the other. Max sits with his eyebrows raised, like his father does when he is curious.

Pansy and Hermione hug each other, "Nope friendship hug…we were hugging…huh Pansy?"

Pansy nods and holds Hermione close, "We weren't fighting…we were talking about quidditch…see friendship hug."

"Friendship hug!" Hermione says smiling…Pansy's perfume was making her want to sneeze.

Pansy smiles still hugging Hermione "go… go play and find more eggs before all the other kids do!"

Max and Daisy shrug and walk off.

Daisy says to Max, "They're drunk…"

Max nods, "Ill agree with you on that…come on, and let's go see if my Grandmere and Grandpa hid eggs in the garden. They run off to go find the eggs.

Pansy nods, "Okay they're gone…let go of me…"

Hermione lets go but Pansy's earring is stuck in her hair. "Owe, Pans you're earring…"

Pansy tries to pull away but her ear starts to burn as her earring is almost pulled out of her ear, "Owe, your hair!"

They both start screeching, "Ow…owe...OWWW!"

"On three…one" Hermione says.

Pansy finishes, "Two…three…" They pull but with no luck.

They both screech, "OWWW!"

They hear chuckling and look up at the same time, mad expressions on there face.

Blaise laughs, "What you two making out again?"

Draco nods, "You're not going to invite us in on the fun?" The two husbands enjoying the scene.

Hermione and Pansy look angry and at the same time they say, "Shut the fuck up and help us!"

-

-

-

-

"Let me get this straight, you bought them a what?" Hermione looks at Narcissa with disbelief.

Narcissa shrugs, she looks happier now that the party is over and sits barefoot on a sofa in one of the sitting rooms, "A horse, you know those muggle animals that children like to ride… I don't see why you're so upset."

Max has just bitten off the third chocolate bunny head in his basket and says evilly, "I like that no matter how many times I bite off the heads, they can't fight back!"

Hermione points at Max, "Well that's one reason." She shrugs, "The other is that they have so many other animals and I'm the one who ends up taking care of them…"

Lucius has Teagan on his lap she is laughing, as he tickles her tiny feet. "You won't take care of them, we want to build stable and horse caretaker quarters on your property."

Hermione looks at Draco for help, but he is to busy coaching Teagan to say 'daddy' then give a care, "Come on Teagan, say Daddy."

Teagan is still laughing and looking at her grandfather.

Hermione says, "Draco drop it, you know she is going to say mummy first…plus can you please help me out there before a horse comes into the picture."

Draco looks at his mother, "It is a little extravagant for two children mother…"

Narcissa rolls her eyes, "Well I do not think that. I think it will be great for them. Plus, don't little girls always dream of a pony? Teagan will love it. She is after all the only Malfoy Heiress in nine Decades and shall be treated as one."

Max sits there and coughs on a jelly bean, "Eww boogie flavor." He goes to spit it out…his mother catches him.

"Don't you dare Max…"

He swallows it wholly and has a sour face.

Narcissa adds, "You're always saying the kids need the best of both worlds, well this helps that Hermione. Plus Max needs more muggle culture, he needs a horse." Narcissa only says this to strike a string in Hermione's heart and let the children keep the horse. She is good at that…she knows how to make Hermione do things she doesn't entirely want to do.

Max bites the head of a marshmallow bunny and cracks up laughing. His evil laugh makes his sister cry…another problem Hermione would have to deal with.

Lucius bounces his pride and joy up and down, "Aww, now dear don't cry be a little spot for grandfather…come on Lucy." Funny how he calls her by her middle name and of course the name they gave her to represent him. He was also a self conceited person, just one of the Malfoy traits.

The baby hiccups and calms down, there was a certain spell Lucius could do and that was getting Teagan to stop crying. She leans her head on his shoulder and her tiny hands start to play with his long blonde hair…similar to her father's, Grandmother's, and brother's. Funny how the children resemble their father more then their mother. Guess Narcissa was right about Malfoy 'genes' thing. They were very surprised when Teagan inherited Hermione's brown eyes. Then again they were surprised Teagan was a girl! Or the fact Hermione was pregnant for the second time. No they knew that Hermione would be pregnant right away after the wedding, because of how there son is. Then when they found out she was pregnant again, it was uncharted territory.

Draco looks at his father like something is seriously wrong. His father was never so warm and cuddly in his life. Somehow 10 pounds of Malfoy baby turns him into a teddy bear. He was the same way with Max

Then again Lucius prides on the fact that he is the grandfather to the first Malfoy Heiress in nine decades and the fact she is named after him makes him even smugger.

Narcissa admires with a warm smile and glowing eyes, she too likes the softer part of Lucius. "Grandchildren are gifts to grandparents for not killing their children."

Hermione gave up the argument over the horse, there was no point. Max looked at his mum and asks, "What was my first word, mummy?"

Hermione looks at him and smiles, "Dragon."

He smiles and finishes the bunny, chocolate all over his hands and face. "Really? Cool…"

There was no doubt; he would be in slytherin…no doubt at all.

Teagan looks up at the Renoir on the ceiling, she points to the different snakes and dragons in the painting… "Hohfgy"

Lucius nods, "Yeah those are snakes, do you like snakes? Of course you do…you're a Malfoy."

Teagan is interested in anything shiny. This however made Hermione frightful, what if Teagan was in slytherin? Not that it would be a bad thing, just Hermione had hopes that she would take after her mother. That besides her love of shoes and her eyes that maybe Teagan would proudly wear red and gold one day, Hermione hoped she wasn't the only gryffindor in a sea of silver and emerald. A fate that at this time was questionable and disappointing yet…exhilarating.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She was known as the lioness who tamed the serpent family. What happens when the lion feels a bit more out of place? Hermione found out that she didn't care about having slytherin children. She was just happy that they were healthy. That a proud Lioness was even more proud about her serpent offspring. Like Teagan…it was uncharted territory. Something Hermione could have freedom with and she liked that….she liked that a lot.

-

-

-

The horse was not the only sad thing for Hermione to deal with in late May. There was also a death in the family. One of the dogs had died, and Max was the one to stumble upon 'Captain' the old and retired hound dog in front of the fire…his bones that were achy and old now rested peacefully….his body and fur was cold.

Max goes to pet the dog, but something was different. He didn't sit up and lick him or turn on his back for a belly rub. He just laid there with his eyes shut and his nose and whole body cold and still as ice. Max again didn't understand.

"Captain?" Max laughed, Captain was good at playing dead…this one would win him an Oscar. It was real…a little too real.

He shook the dog again, the fur wasn't warm and inviting…it was cold and it wasn't right. Max was now worried, he shook it off and laughed, "Come on Captain…don't you want to play? Come see the new horse!"

Again Captain laid there and was still. His best mate couldn't compare to Duckie the Scottish terrier. He was the main dog that took residence on the manor grounds. He was the dog everybody referred to as 'the family pet'. The one who would lie in front of the fire and Max use to ride when he was little. He was the only dog allowed to eat table scraps. The king of all dogs that gained respect and sonority over the other animals.

Max was worried. He put his head to the dogs stomach, where he use to laugh when he heard the funny thumping and googled noises…now was nothing. Almost like it was empty. He backed away from the dog and started crying. He walked out of the room and went to find his mother.

-

-

Hermione and Draco sat there by the fire. Max cried into his mummy's skirt. She was petting the dead dog and trying to comfort her son. Her hand lost in his silky blonde hair and the other whipping his tears. Fighting back tears of her own, she managed to tell he son about death. That it was part of life that everybody died. That as wizards, there was no magic that could bring someone back from the dead. That there was no spell his parents could use to make the lovable companion come back to life and want to play. That even when he went to Hogwarts he would never find a spell to do so.

It was hard for him to understand, he got it. He just didn't want to. It was too much for him to lose the dog he grew up with.

Hermione couldn't finish the speech she had also lost herself to tears; the dog was also special to her because it was the only dog that really liked Hermione. Lucius knew how much she loved the runt of the litter and was going to destroy it but his son's girlfriend had grown a liking to him so he gave it to her. Thinking it was a waste and it would die in the next week. Hermione had nurtured it and took care of it till he became healthy. He was there when they were married, when she got pregnant and when they brought Max home. He was in the same sitting room when Max took his first steps.

He used to follow his little master around and every time he would fall Captain would put his nose on the baby's back as if you get him to try again. He even slept with Hermione when Draco was gone on business trips and somehow he was never far behind the family. He also used to take the shoes the other dogs would bring downstairs and put them back in her closet. When there was a scare or a security problem on the grounds….he was first on alert. He was her best friend and first baby…it was like losing a child. Hermione's guardian angel was now gone…she felt the same pain as her son. It was like someone took a chunk out of her heart.

Draco watched his wife and son choke up in tears and took a deep breath. Hermione had grown attached to that dog. He remembers him fighting with him to get off the bed, so he could go to sleep. He remembers his father giving it to Hermione like there was no use and how careful and delicate she was with him, how he knew when they were dating that even if he didn't marry her she was going to be a great mother. How he wasn't a hunting dog, and rather preferred being nanny to Max then going out with the others to chase foxes and different game. Draco also felt a bit of pain…for many reasons. The only thing that was clear was that the family would be in pain for awhile. That it would take some time for Hermione to heal. Also that no other dog could take his place…ever.

-

-

-

It was too much at one time. The biggest blow to Hermione came a week later. She got a call from her brother.

Hermione was playing dress up with Teagan, who was picking up beads and placing them around Hermione's neck. While she laughed and told her daughter she had great style. The baby was dressed up in a little dress and had a hat on that was too big for her and pair of her mother's sunglasses. It was like a commercial for happiness.

Draco walked in and took a deep breath with her cell-phone, "Mione…your brother's on the phone."

Hermione looked up and picked up Teagan, "Look daddy she is all dressed up."

Draco wanted to smile, but he knew what Hermione would hear next was going to be hard. "Hermione…"

Hermione smiled unaware and still holding her daughter, "What is it? Tell him I'm busy with Teagan."

Draco took a deep breath and handed her the phone, he took the baby and said, "Mione…you need to take this call."

-

-

-

Narcissa and Lucius came to the manor to visit that afternoon. They were unaware of what was going to hit them.

Narcissa looks at Draco holding Teagan and sees the sad expression on his face, "Come no Draco…it's been a week the dog was a part of the family and now he is peacefully resting."

Lucius looks at a sad Max, who sits there with no expression to what he has been told. "What's wrong?"

Max sits there and tries to hold his tears, but instead he starts to burst out in sobs.

Draco looks at his parents, "It's not the dog…its Mione's mother."

Max says in-between sobs and drool and tears combining, "Grandma's dead…"

Narcissa and Lucius look a bit stricken, they would have never guessed.

Lucius sits next to Max and pulls him up on his lap.

Narcissa would have usually been with the children, but she wanted to know where Hermione was, "Hermione?"

Draco holds Teagan and says with a bit of pain, "Our room…she's a mess." His words were said in a way that would haunt any mother…and as a husband he was deeply worried.

-

-

-

Narcissa knocks on the door and sweetly whispers a yell, "Mione?"

There was no reply…silence.

She walks into the bathroom and its quiet, so she makes her way to the closet. Hermione was still a bit OCD because everything was color coded and neat. Almost scary…yet making Narcissa wonder if she would do the same in her closet.

She found Hermione's shoe closet and walked in to see Hermione sitting on the floor, covered in beads and her hair a mess. She had been crying, but now she just starred into space…her stare was dead cold. Her cell phone lying next to her hand as if it was dropped.

"Mione, dear?" Narcissa gets on the floor and crawls next to Hermione. Her mothering charm turned on.

Hermione is silent and she looks like Bellatrix did after the dark lord fell the first time…she looks haunted by her thoughts. Like her self-conscience is eating her alive.

**Flashback…**

**Emily Granger is younger, about Hermione's age. Hermione is at the age of four riding in the convertible by the bay. Hermione's mother dressed Hermione up in a frilly dress. She put red lipstick on her and had an extra pair of cat-eye sunglasses. She wrapped Hermione's curls in a scarf and tied it underneath her chin. Her mother always took her out for drives by the coast when her father was gone on business, she felt so lonely in that big house with her daughter. No one to talk to. Hermione remembers her mother touching her face with her soft perfumed hands and giving her Eskimo kisses so they wouldn't ruin each other's lipstick. **

**She remembers her mother singing horribly to the beach boys and Hermione laughing and giggling as the wind blew their face. The smell of salt water and the sound of the sea invade her ears. She remembers after a long drive her mother taking her to a carnival and buying her cotton candy. She always wanted the biggest cotton candy on the rack and her mum would get it for her. Never a candy apple, always cotton candy.**

**Hermione always wanted to ride the roller coasters, even if she was too small her mum would sneak her on. She remembers her mum and her going on twist and turns and loops and her screaming while Hermione laughed and laughed. **

"**You are fearless." She would say to her little daughter. "I love you."**

**End of flashback…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Narcissa never saw Hermione this low; she was always the strong one. The one who kept them together, almost the perfect mother. In Narcissa's eyes the idol of every woman. The one who went out of her way to make sure everybody was happy. The one who knew everything when there was no possible answers. The warm personality you loved to have around you. The woman with the contagious laughter so powerful it made you fall in love with her. That woman now in pieces.

"Hermione…what happened?" Narcissa touches the girl's leg and moves the hair out of her face.

Hermione says with no tears, just a scratchy and messed up mumble, "My mum died…"

Before Narcissa could come up with another reply, Hermione asked, "Where are the kids?"

Narcissa of course knew she would be worried about the kids and Draco before herself…but this time she needed to care about herself. "Mione, there are fine. How are you?"

Hermione starred for a few seconds and then began to pull her shaky body up and began to walk out of her closet. She turns around and looks at Narcissa, "Can I ask you a question?"

Narcissa was just thinking of how strong she is how she can mope and think about nothing but Draco and her children. Especially when the wound cut so close and deep to her, "Anything dear…you can ask me anything."

Hermione looked at her, "Do these shoes match?"

Narcissa knew right then, Hermione was not in her right mind. Hermione broke down in tears and slid against the wall…she couldn't do it. She tried…and she felt weak and disgusted at herself.

Narcissa wanted to cry to see Hermione like that. Hermione looked up the emotion so cold and sad, "I…I just lost Captain and then…then I told Max about life and death." She is choking up in tears. "I told him there was no spells or potions to bring someone back to life…why? Why can't I bring my mum back to life?" She shudders and starts moaning and crying.

Narcissa gets next to her on the floor; she lifts Hermione head up and moves the hair out of her face, "Hermione…"

Hermione starts crying hysterically, "How come? Why? W-why c-cant I? I don't believe she is gone. S-she can't be gone…she was there to see M-max grow up…w-what about Teagan? H-how will that baby know how wonderful she was? T-that she raised me and my brother alone. She worked herself to the bone and found love again. She raised my sister and won't see that baby born. S-she was so proud of me when I became a witch. She watched me come into this world and watched my…my children come into this world…."

Narcissa is mixed, worried and mostly sad. She goes to say something but she is interrupted by Hermione, "How can she die? H-how can she leave me? N-Narcissa I can't feel her anymore, she is gone. She…she left me. She watched me get married and watched those two miracles drift into my life…HOW CAN SHE DRIFT OUT OF MINE! How can she leave me? She was suppose to grow old, and watch Max graduate and watch Teagan…watch Teagan walk and talk and be able to give them hugs…w-why? Give them the unconditional love she gave me! I never wanted Elle in my life, so why does she get picked to be taken? W-why the woman who made sure I was nice to everyone? Why the woman who made sure that even if Draco was mean to me…I never ever hurt him! How no matter what people called me 'mudblood or dirty that I was special…Narcissa I can't feel her anymore. She made sure that no matter what happened to me…I was nice to you. That when I married into this family she walked me down the aisle and gave me her wedding shoes…her beautiful shoes I was never allowed to touch. I got to wear them! I wanted her to give them to Teagan when she walked down the aisle…I wanted her with me… I c-cant I c-cant feel my mother. She isn't around me and her presence has disappeared…. S-she will never hold Teagan again and tell me she is proud of me. She w-will never be able to buy green things for Max when he goes into slytherin…or the quilt! She was making him a quilt of the baby pictures and…and it will never be finished. She was making Teagan a doll, a doll that would have her old baby clothes sown into it and…she'll never get that doll. She'll never see my son get on a quidditch team that he is so happy about getting to do, she won't be there to cheer him on. She won't be there…Narcissa my mum is gone…she isn't coming back. I can't feel her. I can't sense her…" Hermione leans against Narcissa and bursts out in tears. Her whole body shaking.

Narcissa holds her. Sometimes the strongest woman and most brave can become scared, especially when the strong woman in their life dies. Hermione was hit hard. Her mother was too young to die of a heart attack, and Hermione was too young to be left alone.

Narcissa held her…she cradled her, it was the only thing she could do. Narcissa loved this woman this woman named Hermione, she had sacrificed so much for them and now the woman that sacrificed a lot for Hermione…was gone. It was going to be hard, but it was nothing the Malfoys couldn't handle.

"Shhh, love we are here…Hermione we are your family too. Everything is going to be okay."

-

-** "Sometimes a thunderbolt will shoot from a clear shy; and sometimes, into the midst of a peaceful family-without warning of a gathered storm above or slightest tremble of earthquake beneath- will fall a terrible fact, and from that moment everything is changed. The air is thick with cloud, and cannot weep itself clear. There may come a gorgeous sunset, through."- George Macdonald.**

-

Author's note: Sad note, yes. The next one will be cheerful. I promise. R&R You guys rock! Now I'm going to go find some tissue and right the next volume! Thanks for reading. Honestly how many of you want to kill Hermione's dad for leaving a woman like that? God sometimes I hate myself for writing shit about characters and I find myself mad at my own characters! I'm such a dork!-Ebony.

P.S.: Shaun lovers, don't worry he will be in the next chapter and his wife and daughter too!


End file.
